Sawneek
Sawneek die Hejhaug, simply known as Sawneek to his friends enemies, is a version of Sonic from an alternate universe where Sonic was transformed by Weegee's stare. Nobody knows about this timeline, as it was destroyed by Sawneek the moment he was created. He appears in the shames Sawneek Adventure, Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames, and its sequel, Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Winter Shames. First Appearance Sawneek was minding his own business, rolling around at the speed of sound, when he accidentally arrived in his universe's version of Nairobi, which was under attack by Weegee. Although this alternate universe was exactly like the one that we all know and love, there was one subtle difference to it: Sawneek randomly appeared in Nairobi that day, which wasn't supposed to happen. After being Weegified, Sawneek managed to defeat Weegee using his super-speed and super-stare. He rampaged across his version of the Marioverse, commonly known as the Mirror World, changing it into the Sawneek World. However, he was eventually stopped by Chuck Norris, who had to roundhouse-kick reality itself to annihilate the newly created Sawneekverse. Although this new universe was destroyed and all records of it were lost, Sawneek managed to survive by secretly clinging to a passing Space Invader and slowly flyng all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. There, the alien introduced Sawneek to Malleo. The two of them instantly became rivals, kicking off the events of Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames. In Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Shames Malleo and Sawneek decide to prove which one of them is the greatest, so Malleo assembles a team of his brother and his friends in order to prove that Sawneek can't beat them under any circumstances. Just as Sawneek realizes that he has no friends, Sonic arrives and lets Sawneek borrow some of his friends, claiming that they are all annoying. The two teams compete to see which one of them is #1, but it never really goes anywhere, as the shame is completely pointless. In Malleo & Sawneek at the Olympic Winter Shames Some dudes decide to steal the Hot Cocoa Spirits to make hot cocoa for themselves. Thus, Malleo and Sawneek finally team up to stop them. Unfortunately, Sawneek goes insane in the process, mostly because of Insane Guy's interference. Malleo then disappeared because of the War of the Black Crow, and nobody stopped the bad guys. Meeting Sonikku Sawneek eventually met Sonikku by breaking the time barrier with his speed and travelling to the future. There, he found that a single remnant of the Mirror World had survived in the form of Sonikku, a baby echidna. Sawneek decided to adopt Sonikku and let him star in his shame, Sawneek Adventure. Sonikku later died and was resurrected multiple times, turning evil and being killed by Knuckles, proving once and for all that Sonic's friends are better than Sawneek's friends only friend. Category:Weegee family Category:Freaks Category:Magical beings Category:Legends Category:Haters Category:Parodies from other series Category:Mirror world